A new home
by Bilcoln
Summary: Everybody thinks why Lincoln has white hair. It's a fanic who is a science fiction theory. He says about it that Lincoln is an alien who by accident hit the ground. See how accustomed to the latest technology Lincoln finds himself in a primitive world for him.
1. Chapter 1 Getting Acquainted

It all starts the day after Lili's birth. The loud house was sad because of a failed attempt to give birth to a boy and that loud sisters would not have a brother and his son's parents. Even Lola wanted to have a brother. At the addition of a loud family physician, he announced that Rita could not have more children.

Temporarily in some distant universe.Planet Potworan and alongside her are the few planets that the inhabitants want to conquer for raw materials. The first time the Taiger race from the planet Tigerion flew with their Reptilian allies from the planet Slizard to the monster thousand years ago. This killed the King of the Wilkes (the name of the race that inhabited the Monster), which led to the war between the Wilts and the Tigers and their allies. After hundreds of years, the war began to be called the Great GALACTIC WAR.

Time of the Tigers will prepare for the next battle with the Wilts. They did not underestimate their opponents, but now they have killed the Reptilians and they respect them like never before.

"Do you have any ideas?" The Tiger asked.

No one answered but after a while one youngster raised his hand

-I listen to you.-said resigned

\- In my opinion they expect a quiet attack we need to bump with all the steam - he choked.

"Boy," he thought thoughtfully, "what can we do?"

-I always attack in silence and I know about it. If we plug it in, they will not expect it.

There was a buzz of joy in the room.

As he said so he did. Tigers attacked with all their strength and indeed the Wilts were surprised but fought on and on the ground and in the air and in space.

The white-winged wolf was about to unpack the main enemy ship. When he was flying he was fortunate enough not to break up but was damaged by a hyperdrive and flew into hyperspace.

He managed to fly out at the last minute and in one second he had to bypass Jupiter and Mars and he choked but he failed to gravitate to the ground and dragged his ship

Meanwhile, on Earth the voice is born on the beach. They bathe and have fun. Only Lynn sighs and does nothing because of the unborn brother. The sisters came to her and hugged her.

"You can always play with me and play sports," Luna said

"But that's not the case," Lynn said desperately. "The guys have more energy, just a little tired. Someone would like to ask my brother for a sky test.

-Take it, Leni said

"I was talking to a joke," Lynn said

"It's the one that's flying in our direction," Leni said

"It's not a head of heaven," Lisa said.

"So what?" Leni asked

It's a meteor!

Everyone fell to the ground, this "meteor" flew over them without doing the slightest harm.Lisa was in the forest.Lisa was surprised that it did not cause a wave of hot.He sisters ran on the smashing crash.He saw a spaceship.As soon as he opened and saw The owner's hand was shaken.

 **It is the end tomorrow or the day after tomorrow will try to wirte the next chapter.As for tgeise alien races,the Wilts look laike werwolves with only aonger tail.Tigers can be said "tigers pepole and reptilians "pepole lizard"**


	2. Chapter 2 info

Hello, it will be such short info that I hope to discourage reading the next chapters.In recessions I read that so badly write and tell why.He does not come from an English speaking country and writes his predictions in his language and then it's copied and I give to google translator.Mam Hope this info did not stop you from reading the next chapters.


	3. Chapter 3 introduction

**Ome to the second chapter.I hope you did not discourage yesterday's wie start**. The loud sisters saw the macke that was moving. The sail appeared, another tentacle and an alien jumped out of the ship. He was like a sapphire only big and stood on the he aimed at his sisters his weapon was in the last second stopped moving and fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Their sister asked fearfully

"It happened that I saved you," answered the wolf-like alien. "Your rasa are men.

"Yes, we are human," Lisa replied."I have a question for you, and in fact, some questions about how you killed him and what is he," she said, pointing to dead dead.

"I'm from a galactic army, and a decent soldier never breaks up with the gun."

"Are you a soldier you came to conquer the lands?" Lynn asked frightenedly.

I accidentally hit the in my ship was damaged and flew into hyperspace.I hit that the second question is the Qerdof of them are hunters who kill all, "he replied.

"You know what?" Lori said."Strangely talking to an alien looking like a wolf."

Suddenly they stopped screaming from the beach.

"What was it?" Asked Wilkon

"There are angry villagers who plant on the beachers," Lisa replied."They were getting to our parents.

"That's what we have to do to save them," Wilkon said.

Then he ran across the forest on the beach.

"Quick is," Lynn said.

"Get the money or you'll kill me," one of the robbers said.

Suddenly our Wilkon jumped out of the bushes and quickly grabbed the bandits by the neck.

"What to do with them?" Wilkon asked.

-see are looking for a killer's letter and you can kill them.

He threw to the ground and pulled out his gun. He aimed at them and fired. The thieves shot his head and then threw them into the ocean.

-Thank you for the rescue.-The parents said.-What is your name?

"I have no name."

Suddenly, the sisters ran out of the forest. They were very breathless.

"I have an idea," Rita said."Maybe we can give you a name.

The loud family fell into the "council" as they left

"Listen, we've already agreed a name for you, but that will tell the girls," the parents said

"We give you the name Lincoln," the sisters said. "Can it be?"

the cool name Lincoln-said

"I'll be asking you for details," the sisters said

-Ok.A now I have a question what you want to say in the forest because I do not.I also do not know how to have a name.

"My name is Lori and I was just saying no, it's strange that we're talking to an alien," she said.

-Ach ok change form to human just wait.

He closed his eyes and started to get a while his form was the same as we normally know

"Cool torma," Lynn said

"I have to repair my ship but need some tools and I do not have any where to do it," Lincoln said.

-You can live with us.-Together said the parents and said sisters

-I will not really trouble you?

"Not sure," said the parents. "We are going to destroy your ship."

 **And the next chapter will be in two days**


	4. Chapter 4 Clearance of the past

hello I hope my writing is not strace.jak i wrote in chapter 2 does not come from english speaking country and my stories write in my language and then it gives to translator.

The loud family helped in the rennet of the Lincoln ship and went home.

-This is our home how do you like it?

Lincoln did not respond to look at Sam who was passing a bit further. Luna noticed it

"Lincoln, why are you looking at Sam?" Luna asked.

"She reminds me of someone," said Lincoln. "Good no matter, cool house I did not have a house because by war our planet is destroyed

All went in. Lincoln and his sisters led Lincoln around the house and then Lincoln chose his own room.

After the night the sisters noticed that lincoln was not in the room. They were shocked.

"Where is he?" She asked quickly.

"He left without giving up?" Lynn asked.

Suddenly they heard drilling in the garage. They went there and saw Lincoln after the figure of Wilkon repairing his ship.

\- Lincoln! the sisters exclaimed

Lincoln quickly rose to his feet.

-And what is ?

"We thought you flew away," they said together.

-I can not fly with this smile

When the ship was docked, the electric shock struck him

\- So as I said I can not go anywhere before going anywhere.

When the girls showed the city Lincoln noticed Sam.

"Lincoln, why are you staring at her?" She said, "she's with me," Luna said.

\- She really reminds me of something but I do not know.

After these words, Sam saw Lincoln and his brief visions.

"She reminds me of someone." She went on.

This is the end I know a short chapter but I have no ideas at all. I wrote in this chapter that Sam and Lincoln may be familiar. How do you think they know each other?


End file.
